A Very Weasley Christmas
by GryffinPuffGirl
Summary: Sequel to 'A German Girlfriend'. When Larna returns to Hogwarts without Fred, she struggles to cope. However, with a few tricks up his sleeve, Fred cheers his beloved up, turning it into a term which leads up to what can only be described as a very Weasley Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a glorious summer. Days had seemed to stretch out before them, and for a while, Larna had no understanding of time. Rather, every minute spent with Fred was, to her, the epitome of perfection. She and Fred had both chosen to ignore the fact that in three weeks, two weeks, 7 days time, Larna would be returning to Hogwarts for the beginning of her sixth year - without her beloved.

'And now I miss him,' Larna thought longingly, being shaken from her memories by Padma Patil, who stirred in the bed next to hers. Having only been back at Hogwarts for two days, and with lessons starting tomorrow, Larna resigned herself to sleeping, rather than spending the night thinking about Fred. His bubbly, infectious giggle; that radiant smile of his, reserved only for her... 'No!' Larna scolded herself aloud, 'Now is not the time to become caught up in those little details which are sure to make me an insomniac'. However, the 16-year-old Ravenclaw slept fitfully, with Fred constantly on her mind.

* * *

'Fred!', Larna called frantically. 'Fred, where are you?'

'I'm here, baby, I'm here,' Fred replied in his soothing voice, but Larna couldn't see him. 'I'm here Larna. Larna. Larna!'

The young girl was awoken by Padma, shaking her and calling her. Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead and she was shivering uncontrollably.

'What's wrong?' Padma asked, her voice tinged with worry. 'I thought you wouldn't wake up; it's like you were having a fit or something!'

'I'm fine Padma, honestly', Larna replied, somewhat wearily. 'Just a bad dream.'

'So long as you're sure', the other girl murmured, before crossing the room to the doorway.

With Padma gone, Larna took a few moments to gather herself together. 'This has to stop', she thought sternly. Moving through the beds to enter the bathroom, she stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror. 'I look a mess', a voice at the back of her head registered, but somehow, Larna couldn't bring herself to care. Her face remained emotionless as she washed and dressed quickly. When it seemed she could delay no longer, she reluctantly headed down to breakfast to face the day ahead.

* * *

'Come on, you have to eat something', Cho Chang said to Larna, almost desperately. The girl had barely eaten two bites of toast and as far as she cared, she didn't want anymore.

A dreamy voice which seemed thousands of miles away reached her ears from her left. 'She's right, you know', breathed the strange and kindly Luna Lovegood.

'I can't deal with this anymore', thought Larna, who had begun to feel claustrophobic. Just as she was leaving the breakfast table, an owl came diving towards her and landed in an untouched glass of pumpkin juice. Larna paused by the ravenclaw table, and the white bird took this as her cue to stick her leg out at the girl, to which was tied a letter. At this Larna's eyes, those pools of deep green which had remained dark ever since she had left Fred at the Burrow, lit up magnificently. The reason was obvious to the surrounding pupils; on that letter was undoubtedly her boyfriend's curly script. From the look on Larna's face, it seemed Christmas had come early. Without a second's hesitation, she grabbed the letter off the indignant owl and murmured a quick 'Thank you' before running from the Great Hall towards Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

Excitement vibrated through her body in waves as she moved as fast as her legs could carry her towards the Ravenclaw common room. The sight of his familiar font, the idea of his forming of the words currently residing on the envelope she was holding - Larna thought she had awoken from a long, terrible nightmare, into a world of colour and happiness. Reaching the door to the tower, she paused, cursing the security mechanism which meant she had to answer a riddle in order to pass.

'What question can never be answered by a living soul?' the door asked nonchalantly.

'Oh I don't know!' Larna replied impatiently. 'Just let me in, please!'

'That is incorrect', answered the door, in the same uncaring tone as previously.

'Okay, okay, wait!' Larna cried, her tone of voice bordering on one of desperation. 'Um... ooh, I know!' the girl said suddenly, her Ravenclaw qualities having kicked in. 'The answer is, 'What is it like to be dead?'

'Very smart', the door remarked approvingly, before swinging open to allow her entry into the tower. Once inside, Larna found the common room empty, and therefore collapsed onto a blue sofa by the fire, impatience overcoming her need for privacy.

In an almost reverent manner, she lifted the tightly gripped letter in her hand to her nose, and sniffed it savouringly. She could have imagined it, but to anyone who asked she would swear she could smell the vanilla, homely scent of Fred Weasley on the brown parchment she held as though her life depended on it. Glancing up for a second, Larna read the inscription above the mantelpiece, one she knew so well.

'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'

'And Fred is mine', the sixteen-year-old thought to herself. Finally, she steeled herself, refusing to cry, and opened the envelope in her hand. Pulling out the single sheet of parchment inside, she began to read.

'My dear Larna...'


	2. Chapter 2

At those three words, Larna blinked, salty tears forming in her eyes and threatening to spill over onto her soft cheeks. Brushing a curl from her face, she managed to regain composure before continuing to read.

'My Dear Larna,

I know that, even as this reaches you, your heart longs for mine, as my heart yearns for yours. The Burrow is empty without you here, without your laughter bouncing from the walls, without your smiles lighting each room. George has been trying to bring me joy, but to no avail. I simply cannot cope with your absence. Therefore, I have decided we will write, every evening. This alone however, is insufficient to calm these feelings of longing. So, enclosed in each letter will be an image; I'll send pictures of me, and you can of yourself. In addition, I will come to Hogsmeade for every monthly trip.

'Besides this, I have in fact benefited from your lack of presence - as the Muggles say, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." I didn't think it possible for me to love you any more than I did in Summer, but I was wrong. Each day that passes causes me to love you even more unconditionally than the last. Words do not suffice to describe just how much you mean to me, but this letter is a start.

' My love, please write soon. I miss you with such a passion, I think I may explode.

All my love, and more besides.

Freddie x'

Larna watched as a steady stream of tears dripped onto the parchment in her trembling hands, smudging the ink. The Ravenclaw was simultaneously overjoyed and heartbroken, and it took her several minutes for her to gather her wits and dry her eyes, though the remnants of a sniffle still remained.

Hearing from Fred was what she had needed, and to be given a way to control her longing was something of a catalyst; Larna felt ready to face the world. Armed with the knowledge of Fred's plan, she bounded up to the girl's dormitory and ran towards her bed, retrieving an ornately decorated box from underneath. It was golden in colour, made of a precious metal called ruthenium and scattered with red hearts. Sitting gently atop the covers of her bed, Larna crossed her legs and drew the curtains on her four-poster, lending her the privacy she would need if any of the other girls came back from breakfast. Lifting the lid of the box, she ran her eyes over its contents: a photo of herself and Fred in the courtyard at Hogwarts, another under a tree at The Burrow, a quill Fred had given her upon her departure to Hogwarts, a book about famous witches and wizards which Fred had picked for her from Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, and a selection of magically preserved flowers, including a primrose and a spanish bluebell, plucked from the Forest of Dean in the last week of the Summer. Larna now added to this box her letter from Fred, before replacing the lid with a last, reverent smile. Putting the box back where it belonged, she left the dormitory to head for her first lesson of the new term.

* * *

Throughout the entirety of Double charms, her first lesson that morning, Larna sat with a dazed, rather unbecoming expression on her face. She heard Professor Flitwick, but didn't really listen; she made notes, but didn't really understand; she practised the spells, but didn't really concentrate. No, she allowed nothing to penetrate her mind and distract her from her thoughts of Fred. His letter had set off the biggest mood swing she'd ever experienced; twenty-four hours ago she had been permanently teary-eyed, unable to speak. Now, she seemed happy but simply didn't want to speak - her classmates were unsure whether this was an improvement.

Her reverie, however, was short-lived; after Charms, Larna had Potions with the Hufflepuffs.

She'd been sat down for ten minutes before she realised Professor Snape was calling her name. 'Miss Price. Miss Price! Larna Price, I demand your attention this instant!' With Snape's words, she snapped out of her daze - and she felt brilliant. It was as though she had been woken from a coma, and was seeing the world through a new pair of eyes. Even Snape's sarcastic remark: 'twenty points from Ravenclaw, for Miss Price's exceptional use of class time' could not put her down. With her knew happiness and enlightenment in tow, she managed to earn this deduction back, plus ten more, by brewing a perfect 'Dreamless Sleep' potion and demonstrating the qualities which had secured her a place in Ravenclaw over five years ago.

'Well done!' Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff who shared Larna's workbench, congratulated her. Then, smiling, the two girls skipped off to lunch, Larna feeling weightless and Hannah looking at her with a mixture of bewilderment and admiration.

* * *

The remainder of the day passed with little excitement; after eating, Larna went off to the library as she had two free periods, stopping at Ravenclaw tower to pick up her book fron Fred. She spent two hours doing a fraction of reading, but taking little in as her thoughts persistently drifted to her boyfriend back at the Burrow. In fact, she read one page four times before she even realised. Finally, at the end of the school day, she rushed off to the Great Hall, intending to eat quickly in order to return to her dorm and reply to Fred's letter. This, however, did not go as planned; she ate her food with remarkable speed, but just as she was to leave the table, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement - one that would completely change the term for Larna.


	3. Chapter 3

'May I please have your attention for a moment,' Professor Dumbledore called across the Great Hall. Having risen from the Ravenclaw table, Larna seated herself once more to listen to what the headmaster had to say.

'Firstly, I want to welcome you all to a new term at Hogwarts. I trust you enjoyed your first day of lessons, and I hope this will continue to be the case.

'Now that the niceties are over, I have an important announcement to make, specifically for the sixth years. The rest of you are free to go, if you wish, or you may stay.

Some students filtered out, mainly first years, but the majority stayed behind to finish their dinners and to listen to the announcement.

'So, sixth years, as you know, you have begun your NEWTs this year. For those of you who are unaware, these are academic qualifications which will allow you access to your chosen career, should you achieve the grades required. Up until this point, this was the only option available to you at Hogwarts.

'However, for Muggles, the choices are much more versatile for those who wish to complete their education.'

At these words, there was a series of hissing from the Slytherin table; Dumbledore glanced at the house disapprovingly before continuing.

'In Muggle schools and colleges, they can complete academic qualifications called GCSEs and A Levels, which are similar to NEWTs, but they can also study what they call "vocational courses" and "apprenticeships". The latter of these is what I wish to talk to you about. Although you have probably heard of wizarding apprenticeships, this year we are offering something a little different.

'Hogwarts has liased with the Ministry of Magic, and it has come to be agreed that you will have the chance to complete a 'Young Apprenticeship' if you wish, and to drop some of your NEWT subjects. The new programme of study will entail four days a week in the Ministry, working in a department of your choice, and a fifth day in Hogwarts catching up on your studies. The qualification you gain will enable you to...'

But Larna did not hear much more, or rather, she heard but did not listen. She lost interest at 'department of your choice' as it was here that she realised what an amazing solution this was to her problem. Yes, Fred had come up with a temporary plan to ease some of their longings, but this was so much more; it was almost a permanent fixture!

The Ravenclaw paused in her train of thought for a second, as she tried to recall whereabouts Fred worked in the Ministry - this would be where she would apply for. Her Ravenclaw tendencies would usually have dictated that she stay at school and complete all her NEWTs, but now, the possibility that she could see Fred four days a week overruled any decision she might make.

'Misuse of Muggle Artefacts!', Larna exclaimed aloud; Luna, who was seated to her right, looked at her with an almost nonchalant twinkle in her eye, before whispering,

'I hear a lot of Crumple-horned snorcacks are kept there.' She then proceeded to take a large mouthful of jelly.

'That's where Fred works, and Mr Weasley', Larna told herself. 'Well, I know where I'll be spending the next year.' And with that thought, she once again picked up what Professor Dumbledore was saying.

'...will be an application process. This will mean each of you who wish to complete a Young Apprenticeship will be required to complete an application form, as well as writing a letter explaining in detail why you want to choose this pathway, what you think you will gain from the experience and how it will benefit you in the future. Both documents should be submitted by Halloween; we will accept no late entries. Now, I hope you feel well informed, and if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask your head of house.'

And with these final words, he bid the remaining students goodnight.

* * *

When Larna arrived at the Ravenclaw common room after dinner, she found that application forms for the Young Apprenticeship scheme were already available on the notice board. Pulling one from its perforated holder, she ran to the girls' dorm at propelled herself onto the bed. Reaching into her bag which was conveniently next to her, where she had left it before dinner, she fished around for some parchment, her quill and a pot of purple ink. Being unable to find the latter, she grasped her wand and Summoned it, before grabbing her copy of 'A History of Magic' to lean on. Now Larna was settled, she began to compose her reply to Fred.

'My loving boyfriend,

It was with great pleasure that I received your note this morning. To be honest, it was a relief to discover you had a solution to our lack of contact. However, what I have to tell you is even better, even if yours was a good plan.

'The Ministry of Magic are offering sixth years the chance to complete an apprenticeship in one of their departments, instead of taking so many NEWTs. Isn't it great? I've got an application form, and I'm going to apply tonight. You can probably guess what department I'm gonna choose to work in - I'll be able to see you four days a week!

'I love you Fred, and I can't wait until the time comes when we can see each other almost every day.

Lots and lots of love,

Yours truly xx'


	4. Chapter 4

The sixteen-year-old woke the next morning with warmth in her heart; indeed, it seemed she had a whole new perspective on the workings of the world.

Never one for early rising, Larna lay in her four-poster, gazing at the wooden frame above her, gathering her thoughts for 20 minutes or more. As a child, she had dreamed of meeting her 'knight in shining armour' - it was the perfect fairytale, and the kind she wanted to live in. In growing up, Larna did not lose the longing for these ideals; rather, she allowed them to take on a more realistic, mature tone and continued on the search for them.

Now, going over this theory in her head, she realised that actually, she may be living a fairytale, or as close to one as was possible. She had her prince, her perfect future ready; okay, so the current circumstances weren't exactly what she wanted, but Dumbledore's announcement had set into motion the 'happily ever after' that she was sure to achieve.

The Ravenclaw turned her head to the right, taking note of the vague rays of sunlight which filtered through the star-embellished hangings. Realisation dawned on her; it was seven thirty and breakfast would be in fifteen minutes. Like a fish out of water, Larna reluctantly manoeuvred her stubborn limbs from beneath the sheets, padding down the stairs to the common room with blue carpet feeling irritant under her sensitive soles. Today would be a long day.

* * *

After Herbology in the morning, it came to Larna that she should perhaps fill in her application form for the Young Apprenticeship scheme; if the places available were filled on a first come, first served basis (and with Professor Dumbledore's reputation for spontaneity, it probably would be) then the girl certainly did not want to miss out on such a life-changing opportunity thanks to a simple matter of laziness. Slowly making her way towards Ravenclaw tower, only pausing occasionally to converse with the portraits of Wizarding geniuses that adorned the walls in the corridors, Larna also remembered the Ancient Runes translation she had to finish. However, in her view the form was more important, and she placed her homework as second priority.

The application seemed simple enough, at first. The first page was filled with basic informational questions: name, age, house, achievements, chosen department. However, from here things began to grow in complexity:

_How did you find out about the Young Apprenticeship scheme?_

_How do you think you will benefit from taking part?_

_What skills and qualities do you think will aid you in completion of the course?_

_What helped you to decide which department to apply for?_

Larna managed easily enough with the questions; indeed, her quill emitted flames as she wrote with a speed even Hermione Granger would be proud of. However, it was the content of her answers that troubled her. For, such was her application that she knew deep down, she was being dishonest in the answers she gave. She said things like 'I will gain skills in the world of work' and 'I am determined to commit every effort I can' when in reality, truthful answers would have included 'I'll see Fred everyday', 'I'm in love with Fred' and 'Fred works in that department'. Nevertheless, Larna remembered a popular muggle phrase in situations such as hers: 'the ends justify the means' - and in her case, she was sure this would be the truth.

* * *

By the time her final lesson came that afternoon, Ancient Runes, Larna had completed the accompanying letter to her application form. She had seen several other pupils making their decisions to apply for the Young Apprenticeship scheme, but so far, she seemed to be the only Ravenclaw.

'I don't understand why you want to participate in the scheme,' Hannah Abbott had announced in Potions, just before lunch. 'I mean, not that I'm judging you or anything, but wouldn't you much rather take academic qualifications, especially with the level of intellect and intelligence you have?'

Larna, keen to change the subject, brushed off Hannah's question with 'Oh, I just wanted to try something new. What do you have next lesson?'

The Hufflepuff, however, was not easily deterred and continued with her line of questioning. 'But why have you chosen that department? Misuse of Muggle Artifacts has to be the most boring area in the whole of the Ministry. Personally, I've still to decide between Magical Law Enforcement and Accidental Magic Reversal. I wanted to apply for the Department of Mysteries, but that wasn't an option.'

This time, the Ravenclaw pretended to miss the question, asking instead for Hannah to pass her the bubotuber puss.

Now, just before handing her completed application in, Larna realised she was having doubts about her choice. She knew that she was capable of achieving at least 'Exceeds Expectations' in all of her chosen NEWTs, and in the opinion of the Hogwarts staff, the Young Apprenticeship course was more suitable for the less academically able. Considering these thoughts, the sixteen-year-old was on the verge of backtracking, setting fire to her application and focusing on her NEWTs. However, then she remembered Fred. His charming smile, his carefree giggle, his silky hair, his sparkling eyes... It was the hair. That's what made Larna's decision for her. She would participate in this scheme, if it meant she could run her fingers through his hair more frequently. In that moment, she knew she would do anything for Fred Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

When Larna had handed in her application for the Young Apprenticeship scheme, she felt a sense of weightlessness, as those a huge burden which had been weighing her down was lifted. Contemplating this idea, the girl realised it was closer to the truth than she had originally thought; though the solution had been there, she had not taken advantage of it until this point, so there had been a lot of pressure for her to relish in this lifeline which had been handed to her. Now she had made full use of it, and with a spring in her step and a glint in her eye, she made her way to the Owlery to send Fred's letter.

* * *

'It's hard to describe,' Larna began. She was sitting in the courtyard with Hannah Abbott, explaining her decision. She had felt the need to be honest with someone about the whole thing, and felt that the Hufflepuff would be the perfect person to speak to; she could be trusted.

'Normally, I wouldn't have given the idea a second thought. I enjoy studying for NEWTs, even if it is hard work, and I'd probably much prefer it to the new pathway. However, that is if there wasn't a certain somebody to distract me...'

The Ravenclaw trailed off, gazing into the clear September sky and thinking, yet again, about her boyfriend.

'You really love him,' Hannah breathed, a dawning realisation setting as she saw the depths of feeling her friend felt. 'Then you made the right decision.'

'Thanks; I really appreciate your support', Larna replied, beaming with gratitude. 'No one quite understands just what he means to me. It's like, it's like when I fell in love with him, I gave him a piece of my heart, which he joins to the rest of it when we communicate or see each other. And though it's hard when he takes it away again, it's worthwhile for the feeling of belonging every time he gives it back.'

Sighing, Hannah smiled distantly, the faint traces of longing, and friendly jealousy, tracing her pupils. 'I see how you feel, clear as day, on your face, painting your emotions like a work of art. You're happy, lonely, sad, ecstatic, content and excited, all at the same time, and you seem to thrive on it. I wish I knew how that felt, to be so devoted to someone that if nothing else existed, you'd still feel complete in his arms.' At this point, the Badger shed a tear, which she tried to brush off before her Eagle friend noticed. However, Larna was too sharp for the blushing Hufflepuff, and drew Hannah into a tight embrace, squeezing her affectionately and rubbing her back in a reassuring manner.

'You will find him,' the Ravenclaw soothed. 'When you find that person who makes you laugh, and smile, and frown, and cry, for all the right reasons - as well as some wrong ones - you'll know he (or she) is the one.' Just because you don't know who they are yet doesn't mean they don't exist; remember that you're only sixteen and you've all your life ahead of you.'

'You're right, of course,' Hannah accepted. 'I'll just wait to see what the future holds.'

* * *

The rest of the month passed uneventfully; Larna decided that if she was accepted on the Ministry course, she would continue to study Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Charms, while dropping Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Divination and Transfiguration. She and Fred continued their correspondence, and the young girl now had around ten extra letters and six photographs in her box under the bed. Her favourite was one which had been taken in the summer; the pair were stood under a tree at the top of Stoatshead Hill, with arms around each other and Larna leaning up to kiss Fred. Her hands were on his face, her lips on his. In the picture she tilted her head to the camera and winked, waving her raven ringlets from her face with a shake of her head, before returning to her previous activities. Photo Fred was allowing his hands to roam the length of Larna's body, mapping out her back and arms with his gently touch. Fitting her sleek form was a blood red dress, which fell to the knee and rose to the neck, finished with a mock bow tie and braces. On her feet she wore black military boots, which held an air of sophistication due to the heel they also consisted of.

Fred was dressed equally smartly, wearing a pitch black dinner jacket and trousers, complete with red shirt and black shoes.

The picture had been taken on one of their many dates; this one, Larna recalled, had been when she had taken Fred to the cinemas to watch The Avengers in nearby muggle village Ottery St Catchpole. In her head, the sixteen-year-old held this day as one of the best in her life. Afterwards, Fred had taken her to a European restaurant for dinner, one in which she had very much appreciated the food; in fact, she had decided the creme brulee, which she had ordered for dessert, was now her favourite dish. Whether this was due to the chef's great cooking, or to the fact that it had been Fred's treat, Larna was undecided.

* * *

It was as time began to approach the end of October, and Halloween, that the next step in Larna's return to the company of Fred was taken, and though she had been planning this for such a while, she still wasn't quite ready.


	6. Chapter 6

'Miss Price,

I require your presence in my office at 8 o'clock this evening. The password is "mint humbugs". Please be punctual; bring with you a quill and some parchment.

Professor Dumbledore'

Larna pondered the note which she had found sitting on her pillow; she rarely spoke to the Headmaster, and wondered what he could possibly want to speak to her about.

'I hope everything is okay,' she voiced in the empty dorm. Everyone else was at Hogsmeade or in the common room, but she had wanted a little time to herself. Padding over to the window, she gently lowered herself onto the ledge, and her eyes moved to staring through the glass. From this height, she could see the Quidditch pitch, Hagrid's hut, the Forbidden Forest and the mountains of chilly Scotland across the landscape. Gazing over the horizon, Larna shivered in the draft from the window, but made no effort to move; it was here she could collect herself, as she did everyday, with no interruptions or unwanted attention.

This time six years ago, Larna had been an ordinary muggle child - no, not muggle, since she hadn't known that word then. She had been an ordinary child, with dreams, wishes and hopes for the future. At the end of primary school, she had been all set to attend St Stephen's High School in Manchester, of course with her best friend Lacey, and was ready to 'grow up'. But then her Hogwarts letter came, and the world was turned upside down, metaphorically if not literally. She remembered it well.

* * *

'That's it!' 11-year-old Larna thought to herself, snuggling under her duvet. It was a Friday night - the last Friday she would ever spend in primary school - and to be perfectly honest, the young girl had no idea how to feel. Relieved that the summer was finally here? Upset at leaving some of her friends? Excited about the new ones she would gain? Nervous about the difference between high school and primary? Yet Larna felt none of these; rather, an emptiness settled over her, as though she was waiting for something, something missing. Turning over, the girl drifted into an unsettled slumber.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Larna assumed it would be identical to any other Saturday; besides the fact that it was the Summer, there was nothing out of the ordinary. As she slowly dragged herself from beneath the soft covers, a beautiful aroma reached her nose, causing her to inhale deeply, craving more of the scent. There was nothing the 11-year-old liked more to wake up to than a freshly grilled bacon muffin. And, she thought, it was a great way to spend every Saturday morning; this week was no different.

Larna slowly walked down the stairs at 8:30, the same as every week, perched on the sofa, as always, and asked for a glass of milk, just like every Saturday. In ten minutes she ate her breakfast and made a cup of tea, as was the norm for her on Saturdays. By 10 she was dressed and bounding down the stairs to go to Lacey's, across the road, stopping to grab the post from the postman on the way out the door. This changed very little from week to week, but today, the last Saturday in July, something was very wrong. Amongst the letters was a brown envelope. Brown envelopes were never delivered at the weekend; as an unwritten rule, only bills arrived, in white envelopes. This conspicuously coloured intruder gave the first indication that something different, something out of routine was occurring. Grasping the post in her left hand and the brown letter in her right, Larna moved through to the lounge where her mum waited, closely examining the offending envelope as she did so. It was addressed to her!

* * *

It had all been one huge rollercoaster ride from there, Larna realised as she shivered in the cold of Ravenclaw tower. She had taken on the identity of a witch, or so it seemed, and she hadn't stopped from there. In fact, it suddenly dawned on the 16-year-old that in six years, this was the first time she had paused, even for a second, to contemplate the whirlwind which was her life. Strangely, she didn't know how to feel about it anymore. In the first year, she had been overjoyed, awed and amazed by the wonders which awaited her in the wizarding world. Specifically, she remembered marvelling at the level of magic her new life was seeped in, and wishing it would last forever. And really, it had. But now, she did not feel the same level of ecstacy she had all those years ago. Now she felt void of all feeling, and almost regret at having chosen this path. She would have had a wonderful muggle life, with friends who love her and a steady career in the making. Instead, she had life as a witch, and actually, Larna was unsure if this was what she wanted.

However, she was unable to deny the fruits of what had been her life since being 11 years old. She had a magical ability that she was extremely thankful for, and new friends who meant a lot to her. At least here, the lessons were unique, rather than the standard Maths and English that she would have had to gruellingly endure at St. Stephen's. There had been so many things she had discovered, and, the Ravenclaw knew, so many more adventures and revelations to come. But most of all, more importantly than anything else in her life, was Fred. He was her rock, her guiding light, and actually, all things considered, he was worth giving up her muggle life for.


	7. Chapter 7

Anxiously, Larna made her way through the corridors of Hogwarts, towards Dumbledore's office. She frantically racked her brains, searching for something, anything, which would give her an indication of why the Headmaster wanted to meet with her.

With some caution, Larna reached the end of the corridor and the gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the room and to her fate which lay within.

'Mint humbugs,' the Ravenclaw acknowledged the gargoyle, in a voice which sounded far more confident than she felt. In a sudden bout of thought, she remembered the parchment and quill she had been instructed to bring; it was still sitting on her bed. However, it was too late to return for it now, and so reluctantly, with a quick comment regarding the time, the stone statue stepped aside and allowed Larna to pass.

Arriving at the door, she reached up to the brass knocker, but the door swung open before she could use it. The sight that met her eyes in the room which lay before her would have been enough to intimidate anyone, but with her nerves already making her feel sick, Larna wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her. In Dumbledore's office sat the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge; two aurors (one of which she recognised from his occasional Defence Against the Dark Arts lectures) and the Headmaster himself.

'Come in, Miss Price, come in,' Dumbledore invited warmly, that all too familiar twinkle ever present in his eye. She slowly shuffled forward, taking note of the manner in which the room was arranged; Dumbledore was stood behind his chair and desk, the three officials were seated to the left of this, and there was a large, rather ominous-looking chair on the right.

'Take a seat, Miss Price,' Dumbledore gently instructed, leaving Larna feeling no better. The Headmaster offered her a lemon drop which she politely declined; at this moment in time she felt she could eat nothing. She wondered when everyone would just tell her what was going on.

'It must be about now, Miss Price, that you are curious as to why you are here at this hour.' Surprisingly, it was the Minister, not Dumbledore, who spoke. However the Headmaster took over.

'Yes, thank you, Cornelius,' he began, a little sternly. 'Now, let's get straight to the point, shall we? As you are aware, we are offering sixth years the chance to take part in a 'Young Apprenticeship' programme at the Ministry for Magic. We have received your application; however there is insufficient detail and so myself and the Minister both feel the need to discuss it further.'

'So that is what they're here for,' Larna thought, breathing a sigh of relief that the reason for this visit wasn't something more out of the ordinary.

'Are you sure you wouldn't like a lemon drop, Miss Price?' Dumbledore questioned, and feeling much better, the Ravenclaw accepted the offered confectionary.

'First of all, we'd like to go through your letter, if that's okay,' Fudge began tentatively; Larna simply nodded. 'It says here that you consider yourself to be hard-working, determined and enthusiastic in all you do. What leads you to believe this?'

The sixteen-year-old paused a moment, pondering her answer. Well, of course she was hard-working; despite being a Ravenclaw, she still had to put a high level of effort in her work in order to succeed. However, she couldn't very well say this to the Minister. Determined; that was an obvious trait, or how else would she have been able to fool Mrs Weasley in the Summer? Somehow, though, Larna didn't think this was an appropriate example. As for enthusiastic, she considered this to be partially true. She was indeed enthusiastic in subjects and tasks which she enjoyed - just not in Potions.

After pausing for a few moments, Larna formulated her reply.

'I am hardworking, in that I always complete class and homework to the best of my ability, often moving on to extension tasks before others in my year group.'

At this proclamation, the Minister looked to Dumbledore for confirmation, who nodded subtly.

'I think that determination and enthusiasm go hand in hand,' the Ravenclaw continued. 'In my view it is important to be determined enough to see a task through to the end, as well as possessing enough enthusiasm to complete it as well as possible.'

Reassuringly, Cornelius smiled at this, making Larna feel more at ease.

'Moving on,' Albus intervened, 'we think you would be an ideal candidate for the scheme.'

Larna smiled, feeling as though she had already been accepted.

'However, the Minister and I don't quite understand your reasoning for applying. After all, a bright young girl such as yourself is surely capable of excelling in academic qualifications.'

At this point, the sixteen-year-old discovered a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew she had only signed up for the possibility of seeing Fred regularly, but was unable to inform the other people in the room of this. Instead, she settled for a short remark: 'I don't understand what you mean, Professor.'

Dumbledore began to elaborate, 'What I'm trying to say is that when we established the scheme, it was mainly aimed at lower ability students, those who would struggle with the workload of so many NEWTs. Clearly, you are not one of those pupils, so we wondered why exactly you want to be part of the programme.'

Larna grimaced, though not visibly. This is where the lying began.

* * *

Hello readers.

This is my second fanfiction; the first being 'A German Girlfriend.' I've had little response to this sequel, and would really appreciate a review, even just to quickly tell me what you think of the story. Suggestions for its direction would also be great, as although I have it planned, there are a few details which are subject to change. So please, review and let me know what you think.

Shannon x (GryffinPuffGirl)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers,

I'm sorry it's taken me a while to write this chapter; I've had exams every day for the past week, and barely two moments to myself. I hope I've compensated for it with the unusually long chapter.

Again, reviews would be very much appreciated.

Shannon x (GryffinPuffGirl)

* * *

Larna was surprised at how easily the words, at Dumbledore's request, flowed from her mouth. Then again, she thought, when you want something as badly as she did, what happens between now and achieving that something was irrelevant, simply the means to an end.

'I saw the scheme as an opportunity,' the Ravenclaw began. 'When you told us, Professor, about what it was and what it would entail, I suppose I was at a slight advantage to the purebloods; before receiving my Hogwarts letter, I had my whole life planned, which included completing an apprenticeship, albeit in engineering. Of course, from First Year everything changed, and I wouldn't give it up for the world, but this was a chance I couldn't miss.'

Larna paused at this point, looking at the four adults nervously. She caught the eye of the Headmaster, who winked reassuringly, and gave her courage to continue her 'story'.

'I enjoy learning at Hogwarts, really I do, and for me it wasn't a question of whether I was capable of completing all my NEWTs. It was whether I wanted to. The workload is heavy, but that isn't the problem; it's just that recently, I've been mulling over the past six years, and how they may have been different. I had no control over it, and yes, it was a great thing for me to become a witch, but now, given choices to make on my future, I want to decide myself.'

The sixteen-year-old had reached the end of her narrative, and in reflection, she realised it had been more honest than she herself had thought it to be. She had indeed wanted to be an engineer, and yes, a lot of her spare time was spent wondering what could have been. Okay, so at the time, she hadn't applied for these reasons, but what did it matter, as long as those were the reasons she gave now?

'And, Miss Price,' Fudge delicately spoke, 'What are your advantages of the Young Apprenticeship scheme, compared with NEWTs?'

Larna thought about this for a second, before beginning somewhat hesitantly; it was very intimidating to be sat before four adults, all in positions in authority. It felt very much like an interrogation, and the Ravenclaw was struggling to hold it together.

'Firstly, I have no idea what I want to do after Hogwarts - at least I didn't until this scheme was introduced. Even with the careers advice we received last year, and with the NEWTs I've chosen, I still wasn't sure. But the chance to complete an apprenticeship at the Ministry opened my eyes; it dawned on me that I would love a career in that direction. Also, the environment would be more varied that staying at Hogwarts, which I would prefer. And, to be perfectly honest, Minister, I have all my friends in my classes here; I'm not entirely comfortable with that, as I'm easily distracted and may not work my best. To be able to come away from these distractions would surely benefit me.' At this, Larna caught Dumbledore winking at her, and she gulped; what could the wise old man know that he wasn't letting on?

Fudge seemed ready to ask more questions, but was abruptly cut off by the Headmaster, who said curteously, 'Thank you, Miss Price, for your insightful explanations. Would you kindly wait here a moment while I escort Cornelius off the grounds? I wish to have a quiet word with you.' And with that, he left the room swiftly with the Minister and the two aurors hot on his tail, leaving Larna alone with no-one but Fawkes for company.

* * *

After ten minutes Larna's legs began to ache, so she sat on the floor. After twenty her bottom was numb, so she moved to the chair. After thirty, her legs were cramped so she got up and began to pace, waiting with an air of impatience, for Dumbledore to return. The Ravenclaw had almost decided to leave when the Headmaster burst back into his office, appearing simultaneously flustered and irritated, before taking a moment to suitably compose himself.

'Miss Price, I apologise for the delay. It appears the Minister had not finished with his line of questioning, and did not take kindly to my halting his flow as I did. However, I was determined not to make the "interview" seem like an interrogation: as the Muggles say, "Needs must"'.

Shuffling towards his desk, Dumbledore kept his eyes on the sixteen-year-old, smiling gently.

'Now, it is just you and I in this room. I assure you that whatever you say to me now will not be repeated elsewhere without your permission; I simply want to provide you with the best advice possible.'

Larna experienced a sinking feeling in her stomach; she had an idea of what this may be about, and somehow, she didn't think she would like it.

'I understand everything you have explained about your application, and I have no desire for you to go through it again. In fact, you have no need to; I already know the truth, and as long as the Minister doesn't, there won't be a problem.'

She was right. He did know what she was up to, and the Ravenclaw didn't like his 'inside knowledge' at all.

'I understand that you have recently become romantically involved with a Mr Fred Weasley', Dumbledore started; Larna blushed, causing the Headmaster to emit a slight chuckle.

'Don't worry, I have no wish to delve into your personal life. However, I would appreciate your honesty in this matter. You are very close to the boy, are you not?'

The Ravenclaw nodded affirmatively.

'And you would do anything in order to spend time with him?' Another nod. 'Including choosing an academic pathway based on which one gives you the most time with Mr Weasley?' Ah. This was where Larna would come unstuck; she was tempted to deny all, but after one passing glance at Dumbledore's half-smile, half-frown, she thought better of it. Instead she nodded inconspicuously, appearing decidedly abashed.

'I thought as much. I'm not here to lecture you, or to tell you you're making the wrong decision. No, I simply want you to be sure this is the right choice. You may miss Mr Weasley, but this is something which will affect the rest of your life.'

Larna nodded, but she felt a spark of indignation in her stomach; the Headmaster was speaking as though her love for Fred was short-term: it wasn't. This thought inspired her to speak.

'Professor,' she began with a certain hesitancy, 'I have thought about this ever since you told us of it. I know I may not be applying for the same reason other sixth-years are applying. And no, Fred and I have not been together for long. But that doesn't mean we don't love each other as much as any other couple. I know this is the right choice for me; I'll do anything to see Fred. And I would like to do an Apprenticeship, so it's simply coincidence that an opportunity like this is available.'

And so she continued, until soon enough Dumbledore knew just how much she loved Fred.

The Headmaster let out a resigned sigh, before saying 'Very well. As long as you know exactly what you're doing, I will submit a letter of the recommendation to the Ministry for you. Now, it's getting late, you should probably go to bed.'

'Thank you, Professor Dumbledore', Larna murmured, barely concealing her glee. The Headmaster merely winked at her as she left the door.


	9. Chapter 9

So everything was finally falling into place!

'About time, too,' Larna thought, a pool of relief forming in her stomach. Since September, she had been frantically looking for solutions to her problems, worrying about the Young Apprenticeship, and simply existing rather than living. In fact, it was near-impossible for her to believe that things were taking a turn for the better; it had seemed so far away that the Ravenclaw had begun to think her salvation would never come. But it did. It always did, and this time was no different.

The sixteen-year-old was well aware that she was out past curfew, and though she had an excuse, she didn't think this would accommodate the detour she saw fit to take. Nonetheless, she wasn't quite ready to return to Ravenclaw Tower; an extra few minutes, or ten, would do no harm if they helped her to calm down and clear her head. Or that's what Larna told herself, anyway.

'A letter of recommendation,' the girl murmured almost silently. What exactly did that mean? Larna hoped it was a sign that things would work out, that she would be accepted onto the course and that she would be able to see Fred regularly once again.

Fred. She realised he would want to know about the new developments, and decided to write to him as soon as she got to her bed, planning to send the letter in the morning.

Returning once again to her previous train of thought, Larna tried to make sense of recent events, which seemed too rapid to mean anything significant. But the Ravenclaw's intelligence told her that they were very important indeed. Stopping along an empty corridor, she produced her wand and wrote each occurrence in the air, so that they shone brightly in magnificent flames, before arranging them in order of chronology:

1. Returning to Hogwarts without Fred.

2. Temporary contact established by Fred.

3. Dumbledore's introduction to Young Apprenticeship scheme.

4. Application to apprenticeship.

5. Interview with Minister and Dumbledore.

6. Dumbledore's letter of recommendation.

All things considered, Larna realised that things had become progressively better as she came closer to this point. Now she felt that things were finally proceeding in a suitable direction, one which left her feeling elated. With a brief flourish of her wand, the sixteen-year-old disintegrated the fiery lettering and continued on her journey, deciding to finally make her way back to bed so that she could contact Fred.

* * *

'Freddie,

I have great news. Today, I had an interview with Dumbledore and the Minister! It was about the Young Apprenticeship which I told you about; I think I've got a place, because Dumbledore said he's going to send a letter of recommendation for me. However, he kind of knows the real reason I applied. I don't think he'll say anything, but I just want you to know.

How are you? Is work okayy? I know you don't like it that much, but it's worth it if you and George can earn enough money to open a shop. Anyway, look on the bright side: I'll be there too soon!

Give my love to George, and your mum and dad.

Love Larna x'

Adding an extra 'x' with a smile, she rolled the parchment up before tying it with a narrow blue ribbon. It was half past nine and downstairs she could hear the hustle and bustle of pupils in the common room, but Larna was exhausted and made the choice to have an early night. Placing her letter on a copy of 'Magical Theory', she climbed under the covers, used her wand to draw the curtains on her four-poster, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Larna had the feeling that she needed to do something important when she awoke in the morning; however, as she could not recall what it was, she resigned to forget about it, and instead began to leave her bed. It was then that she almost stood on her 'Magical Theory' book - and her letter. 'The Owlery!' she exclaimed, startling Padma Patil, who was a light sleeper, from her slumber. Pulling on some boots and her robe over her pyjamas, she grabbed the rolled parchment and thrust it into a pocket. Racing from the dorm under the watchful eye of a confused and sleepy Padma, she nearly fell down the stairs, such was the rush she seemed to be in.

As she ran across the courtyard, Larna realised it was still early; first light was just beginning to tint the edges of the sky and the ground was deeply shadowed. Nevertheless, the time was no deterrent to the Ravenclaw's determination, which fueled her so that she ran into Professor Flitwick in what she had thought to be a deserted corridor, knocking him to the ground. At this, she felt infuriated: now she was obliged to stop and to check on the safety of her Head of House. As it was, he was fine and let the sixteen-year-old go with a mere 'be careful', allowing her to continue the journey with no more delays.

By the time she reached the Owlery, Larna was ready to keel over in exhaustion. She maintained a standing position, however, and called for her barn owl, Mouse. He flew to her shoulder and softly pecked her ear affectionately, whilst she searched her person for an elastic band. Retrieving one from an inside pocket, she also pulled out Fred's letter and attached it to Mouse's leg, before allowing him to fly. Now she could relax, so the Ravenclaw collapsed onto an open window ledge. It took little for her to doze off once again.


	10. Chapter 10

At lunch, Larna found a pleasant surprise anticipating her arrival in the Ravenclaw girls' dorm. Perched on the windowsill when she went to retrieve her books for the afternoon's lessons was the barn owl she had used this morning, and attached to the leg was what appeared to be a rather filled envelope. Immediately a smile lit the Ravenclaw's face, and she dropped her bag as she hurried to the ledge. The bird nipped her hand gently as she removed the package from his leg, before reaching inside a nearby draw to feed him - or her - some treats. Smiling, Larna turned her back to the window and strolled across the room to her bed, stroking the envelope reverently. She of course recognised the handwriting as Fred's, and after perching atop the covers, hastened to open the packet.

Flowing from it came lots and lots of images; some photos, some paintings, some moving, some still, but all contained the same two people: Larna and Fred. The sixteen-year-old gasped in awe at the audacity of such a gesture, and immediately began to rifle through the pictures. She smiled softly at the one of them lying on the grass in a field near to the burrow. She grinned as she looked at one which reminded her of the trick she and the twins had played on Ginny. The pictures were of everywhere; the garden, the lounge, the bedroom, the field, the shops - in fact, it seemed she and Fred had gone nowhere without taking a picture.

Pausing her perusal of the pictures, Larna cast them aside and picked up a piece of parchment which she hadn't previously noticed. Her letter from Fred.

'Larn,

(Mind if I call you that? I think it suits you)'

At this, Larna smiled. 'You can call me what you like,' she thought with a subtle grin forming on her face.

'Larn,

I was so pleased to hear about your success with the Young Apprenticeship. At the moment I'm struggling to cope without you around, and work is very boring, so I apologise in advance for the tasks you will be doing at the Ministry. I could really do with a hug, but since that's not currently possible, could you send me a warmth charm with your reply? It'll be as close as I can get to the real thing until I see you again.

I also have some things to tell you. First of all, the Minister has told us about the scheme - his exact words were 'an aid to Hogwarts study, curtesy of the Ministry of Magic.' He doesn't seem too happy about the way in which Dumbledore is handling things; he did, however, mention the date the apprentices will be joining us. If all goes to plan, I'll see you at the start of December!

As you know, I work in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, with Dad; that's where you'll be doing your apprenticeship. Well someone's going on maternity leave in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Dad's been promoted! That means we'll have the whole office to ourselves when you're here. I really can't wait.

That's all for now; please write if you have anything else to tell me.

Love you always,

Freddie x'

Larna smiled at the 'x' of affection, and gathered up the photos which were scattered across her duvet. Reaching under the bed, she retrieved the box of sentiments which she kept well hidden, and, inhaling its scent, gently removed the lid, in so doing revealing its contents. The Ravenclaw had perused and examined the items many times, and as her lessons recommenced soon, saw no need to do so again. Instead, she placed the letter on top of her others to one side of the container, and slowly began to store the photos, of which there were around thirty, while closely looking at each one. Finally, with only a few left to put away, Larna found one which was perfect for her idea. Quickly putting the rest in and replacing the box in its place, she gently stroked the corners of the remaining image. She placed it on the bed and stood up, fishing around in her robes for her wand. The sixteen-year-old went over the incantation in her head, before, with a bold flourish of the magical instrument, she proclaimed 'Aurum Spiculo!' At the utterance of the charm, from Larna's wand shot beautiful ribbons of the finest gold, reflecting the natural light which streamed in through the window. The strands of gold danced towards the image on top of the bed covers, and met along the four sides, intertwining and performing complex choreography, creating a sophisticated design of artistic patterns and images. The Ravenclaw grinned as she watched the ribbons weave in and out, forming hearts, bows and flowers, as well as complicated combinations of loops and twists. After a few minutes, the new-formed frame stilled and glowed a pale blue, before becoming inanimate once more. Larna slipped her wand into an inside pocket and reached for the image, taking a moment to admire its beauty.

She had picked this particular photo because it was a close up, taken from a high angle. It was also a muggle style-photo; the people captured in it (she and Fred) did not move. Both were smiling, but not looking directly at the camera. Rather, the couple, with Fred on the left, his arm around Larna, and she on the right, draped over her boyfriend's shoulder, were gazing into the distance, with identical contented expressions gracing their faces. Larna loved this image; it reminded her of how complete and happy she felt whenever she was with Fred.

The sixth-year made her way over to the front left-hand post of her bed, where she had already conjured a hanging nail. She carefully placed her photo onto it, and stood back to admire her handiwork.

'Perfect,' she murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I apologise for the liberal manner in which I picked appropriate names; some of their ages are inaccurate, but I thought it would be better to use actual students than to make them up.

* * *

A week or so passed, and as the end of November approached, Larna kept up her contact with Fred. She told him of her studies and her friends, and he in turn talking about his job and his family. Considering that it was where she would be doing her apprenticeship, the Ravenclaw was highly interested in Fred's department. From what she could tell, there were pros and cons to such a job. Yes, the paperwork would surely be tedious and some cases would be boring, but working with Fred would be great and some objects would definitely provide some interesting entertainment.

On the last Friday before Advent, the Sixth Years found themselves once again subject to Dumbledore's speech. The Headmaster had commanded the rest of the school to bed, leaving only the penultimate students in the Great Hall.

'Now, I'm sure you all know why you're here, but before I begin, will those students who have not applied for the Young Apprenticeship and are not interested in the scheme please leave now.'

Around 30 pupils took their leave, whilst the rest stayed behind and listened all the more attentively.

'Thank you. First of all, I'd like to express my gratitude for the positive response we received to this programme. I am delighted to say that out of the 120 pupils eligible to apply, 76 handed in a form. Almost three quarters of this number, 56 to be exact, have been allocated places on their own, tailored course. Now, listen carefully whilst I read out the names of the successful applicants. If your name is called, you will make your way to your Head of House, who will hand you an information pack. If, however, your name is not called, then you have been unsuccessful in securing a place and I will be pleased to make an appointment with you in order to discuss the decision.'

This was it. The moment of truth, and Larna was nervous. Very nervous. Hannah, who had moved next to her when Dumbledore had begun to speak, put her hand on Larna's leg and squeezed reassuringly. She turned to the Hufflepuff and smiled softly, before once more giving her attention to the Headmaster, who was ready to begin with the names.

'Hannah Abbott.'

Larna smiled at her friend, who was leaving her seat to head for the front, and settled in for a long wait, seeing as the list would most likely be alphabetical.

'Euan Abercrombie.

Zoe Accrington

Pamela Alton.'

Two Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor each collected their packs and reseated themselves.

'Patrick Bagby.

Alison Barnes.

Marcus Belby.

Susan Bones.

Terry Boot.

Milicent Bulstrode.

Michael Corner.

Vincent Crabbe.

Roger Davies.

Craig Dunn.'

It appeared that the Headmaster was reading the names in groups of ten. Larna breathed, hopeful that she would be picked but understanding the possibility that she may not.

Dumbledore continued through Fs, Gs, 2 Hs and one K. As the list grew, Larna grew more and more anxious and, although Hannah had returned to her place, her presence provided the Ravenclaw with little comfort; the only person she needed now was Fred.

'Toby Lennox.

Neville Longbottom.

Mary Macdonald.

Ernest Macmillan.

Draco Malfoy.

Joe McGee.

Cormac McClaggen.

Theodore Nott.

Aiden O'Connor.

Parvati Patil.'

The end of another list, and now Larna was listening very attentively; Dumbledore had reached the point at which her name would hopefully be. She watched as he continued,

'Sally-Anne Perks.

Larna Price.

Adrian Pucey.

...'

Elation flowed through Larna like a current. She had done it! She was finally being given the chance to see Fred nearly every day! The Ravenclaw was ready to explode; it was only when Hannah nudged her that she remembered to leave her place to collect her information pack from Professor Flitwick. By the time she reached him, ecstatic grin firmly in place, Dumbledore had finished the list of ten, and during the pause between speaking, he threw Larna a not-so-subtle wink. She smiled in return and thanked the Head of Ravenclaw for her package. Then, she began to make her way towards the Great Hall's entrance, rather than back to her seat. She was in a brilliant mood and said a cheery hello to everyone she passed in the corridors on her way to Ravenclaw tower, even those who only glared at her (mostly Slytherins). By the time she reached the door, however, some of the excitement had ebbed away, to be replaced by simple delight. The portrait which guarded the tower smiled at her sweetly, and asked her a question.

'If you see my face, you cannot see thirteen anyplace. What am I?'

In her happiness, Larna felt she had all the time in the world, so she sat in the corridor to thing about her answer.

'Face, no thirteen. Face, no thirteen. What is it?' Try as she might, she could not concentrate enough to think of the answer, and resigned herself for a long wait; no one would be back to the common room for a while yet. After ten minutes or so, she looked at her watch; 7:oo.

'A clock! A clock!' Larna shouted at the portrait, who replied sternly, 'I hear you!' before allowing her to pass. Wasting no time to speak to friends, Larna raced up to the girls' dormitory to go through her information pack.

Here she was again. She spent so much time in this room, thinking about everything; Fred, Hogwarts, her friends: it was beginning to feel like a sort of pensieve, a place where she could leave some of her thoughts and come back to them later.

Crossing the room, she opened the pack and spread its contents across the bed. There was an acceptance letter, a uniform, a badge and some accompanying paperwork. The Ravenclaw picked up the former item and, leaning against one of the four posts, began to read.


	12. Chapter 12

'Dear Miss Price,

As Minister of Magic, I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to take part in the Young Apprenticeship scheme which is a jointly managed course by the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

You have been allocated a place in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, where you will be working under the supervision of Mr Fred Weasley. You will find enclosed a job description and other appropriate details.

Also in your pack should be a uniform and badge, which you are to wear at all times during working hours. You will begin your placement on Monday 3rd December; please use your enclosed employee pass to enter the Ministry using the North St entrance.

As discussed, you will not receive wages until a period of six months has passed, after which time you will be paid £3.42 an hour.

Please remember that attendance and punctuality are highly important, as are good manners and a good work ethic.

I look forward to seeing you on Monday.

Yours sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic.'

Larna smiled and placed the letter to one side, before scanning the other items atop the duvet carefully, brushing both her eyes and her hands over them. She picked up her uniform and, opening it out, she nodded in approval. There was a navy blue pleated skirt, reaching just above the knee, with a small piece of golden embroidery in the bottom left corner, which read 'MoM: Young Apprentice'. Accompanying this was a pale blue blouse, with a pocket to its left which also had the golden logo embroidered onto it. The sleeves were puffed, and on the opposite side of the pocket, the blouse had attached a name badge, much like those used in Muggle supermarkets, which gave details of Larna's name and department.

Lifting these two items of clothing up and placing them on the pillow, the Ravenclaw discovered underneath a navy blue frilly bow tie, which made her grin, imagining herself wearing it. It reminded it of her all-time favourite Muggle programme, Doctor Who. The final item was a black robe, big enough for Larna to wear over her uniform and keep warm.

Having fully analysed the clothing, Larna moved on to the various sheets and other objects on the bed. As mentioned in the letter, there was a card with her name and a bar code on it, but the place where her picture should have been was simply a black rectangle. Confused, the sixteen-year-old picked it up and studied it closely. Holding it closer to her face, she tried to see where the picture was, when the black shape flashed and Larna watched her picture develop onto the corner of the pass. 'It's like a polaroid,' she thought distractedly, before returning it to the bed. In finality, the Ravenclaw picked up the sheets of paper, scanning the titles, which included 'Job Description', 'Staff Members', 'Ministry Map' and 'Course Details.' However, by now Larna was bored of reading and looking, so she gathered all the items and papers together and put them under her bed, resolving to sleep now and go over them in the morning.

* * *

At breakfast, Hannah came over to talk to Larna, particularly about the events of the previous evening.

'Have you gone through everything yet?', the Hufflepuff asked inquisitively. 'I have; I've read all the information-'. Larna frowned at this. '-and the uniform! Have you seen it? I swear to God, I've never seen such a ridiculous uniform in my life!'

Shaking her head, Larna disagreed, proclaiming that the uniform was amazingly smart and that she couldn't wait to wear it. Bewildered, Hannah rolled her eyes but moved on with the conversation.

'I'm working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; it'll mainly be paperwork and filing, but I don't mind. I'll still get the occasional field trip and some of the cases will be quite interesting. Did you get the department you wanted?'

'Hmm?' Larna wordlessy questioned. 'Oh, yes, I'm in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. Listen, I've got to go, I'll speak to you later okay?' And without a backward glance, the Ravenclaw rushed from the Great Hall, eager to write to Fred and to read the rest of the paperwork.

* * *

In bold lettering, the heading 'Job Description' was proclaimed at the top of the page, followed by several paragraphs of text. The first began,

'As a member of staff in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, you will be working under at least one other supervisor. You will take all your orders from him/her in order to ensure the smooth running of the Department.'

Larna smiled and thought of Fred, trying to picture him as her supervisor. She giggled aloud at the image of him bossing her about, trying to tell her what to do.

'One of your main tasks as an Apprentice will be to complete paperwork associated with cases of misuse. This includes dating the encounters with Muggle artefacts, the nature of misuse, the names and details of offenders and the action taken. You will find this to be a very rewarding role, particularly if taken on with enthusiasm.'

At this, the sixteen-year-old sighed; the document was making her apprenticeship sound far more interesting than it was. 'Still,' she berated herself, 'I chose this. It's worth it to be able to see Freddie more often.'

In resignation, she continued to read:

'Periodically (around once a month) you will accompany a member of staff to investigate a case of misuse. This will give you the chance to experience first-hand what a permanent occupation in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office entails, and to decide whether such a career would be right for you.'

Having reached the end of the document, Larna placed it aside and, finally pleased to have finished reading, picked up a quill and parchment from beside her sentiments box under the bed, with the intention of writing to Fred.


	13. Chapter 13

'Freddie,

I have fantastic news! From my excitement, you can probably guess what it is, but I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm now officially a young apprentice! Dumbledore read out the list of successful applicants at Dinner last night; there's 56 of us, but I'm the only person to have chosen the Misuse of Muggle Artefact's office.

It says in my information pack that I'll be starting in two days time, on Monday. I don't know how we're going to arrive at the Ministry - I thought we'd probably use Side-Along Apparition, but there is a rumour about the Knight Bus (Hannah had to explain what that was to me. You'd think after over 5 years in the Wizarding World I would have been familiar with every form of transport.)

It'll be so much fun to work with you, and even just to see you again. I appreciate that the level of complexity and interest in the department isn't exactly high, but it doesn't matter. We'll be together.

Please write back before I come on Monday; I'll want to hear from you before I see you.

All my love,

"Larn" x'

* * *

'Where did you rush off to this morning?', Hannah asked, half in indignation and half in genuine curiosity, as she pulled her Potions textbook from her bag. It was the first and only lesson of the day; Larna had posted her letter directly before Potions.

The Ravenclaw opened her mouth to reply, but the sneering voice of Professor Snape halted anything she may have been going to say.

'There will be no talking in my class, as there never has been and never will be. 5 points from Hufflepuff!'

On the Potions Master's lips could be seen the faint beginnings of a smirk, and Hannah's fellow Hufflepuffs (namely Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan) turned to look at her in annoyance.

Had it not been for the Young Apprenticeship beginning on Monday, Larna would have been in a foul mood: to have to attend extra lessons with Snape was bad enough, but to be forced to sit through his drawling classes on a Saturday, meant to be a day of rest, was sheer torture. However, the Ravenclaw found it impossible to be glum, much to the incredulity and envy of her Hufflepuff friend.

As Snape turned to the blackboard and used his wand to wordlessly write instructions for the potion they would be brewing (Draught of Aquired Beauty), Larna turned to Hannah and whispered, 'I just had to write to Fred, and finish reading my paperwork for Monday. Are you excited?'

Nodding the affirmative, the Hufflepuff smiled. 'Guess who's in my department?'

Larna shrugged and frowned, confused, so Hannah averted her eyes and focused them on one boy in the class, to the left of the two girls, who was clearly struggling with his ingredients.

'Neville?' Larna enquired in seemingly obliviousness - then the penny dropped. 'Wait - you don't...'

But her friend, smiling in ecstacy, confirmed her suspicions.

'You fancy Neville! Since when? How come I didn't notice?'

'One question at a time!' Hannah said. 'Yes, I like Neville. I don't know when I started to, I suppose I've just warmed to him since September; we have a lot in common. You haven't noticed because you've been too besotted with Fred, and it may come as a surprise to you that I've kept it quiet, unlike you did when you first liked Fred.'

Professor Snape had finished the instructions, and approached the table where the two girls were working. However, they were so wrapped up in the conversation that they were unaware of his presence until he cleared his throat and they jumped, startled.

'As much as your romantic exploits are...highly amusing, I believe I instructed everyone to remain silent in my lessons. You will both serve detention with me immediately after class, and I will deduct 10 points each from your respective houses.'

In unison, the pair groaned, earning them another snide remark -'an additional 10 points each to be taken'. This time, both friends held their tongues, although their distaste at the situation was portrayed clearly on their faces.

* * *

Strolling towards the library that afternoon, Hannah and Larna, with Luna Lovegood in tow, moaned about their detention and the unfairness of the Head of Slytherin.

'He never punishes Malfoy or the other Slytherins,' Larna sighed in distress. 'He just doesn't like me because I'm with a Gryffindor.'

Hannah hummed her agreement, with the 15-year-old Luna piping up, 'I hear his rooms are completely infested with potunes.'

The two Sixth years, having no idea what potunes were, merely smiled at the blond Ravenclaw and rounded a corner, entering the library.

The trio found a desk in a far corner of the room, away from prying eyes and ears. Placing their info packs down, Hannah and Larna removed their Potions homework from their bags, and began to scan the shelves immediately in front of them for titles which would help them to write 12 feet of parchment on 'The Advantages and Disadvantages of the Draught of Aquired Beauty'.

Finding two books - 'Aesthetically Effective Potions' and 'The Benefits and Problems of Changing Appearance' - the two 16-year-olds began to write, while Luna hummed a tune which sounded vaguely like a muggle Christmas song.

After a few minutes, however, Larna became distracted and began to talk to Hannah, who also ceased to work, about Neville.

'So, you mentioned you had a lot in common.'

Hannah smiled, 'Yes. We both enjoy and do well in Herbology; he wants to teach it whilst I want to research it. He said the reason he chose the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was because of his interest in the legal limitations surrounding Herbology.'

As she talked, Hannah became more animated, and as her best friend, Larna could tell the Hufflepuff was smitten. The Ravenclaw smiled subtly as a thought occurred to her: this must be what she looks like to others when talking about Freddie. Rather than feeling embarrassed, she felt proud, and happy that her boyfriend could have such an effect on her.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday passed with little, if any, event; in fact, Larna thought that the only 'exciting' occurrence was the delivery of Fred's letter expressing his anticipation of Monday. On Sunday evening, the Ravenclaw, along with 55 other Young Apprentices, were called to an urgent meeting in an empty Transfigurations classroom. Hannah met up with Larna in the corridor and together they entered, joining the other students.

At the front of the room were 5 members of staff: Professor Dumbledore, and the Heads of Houses; Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. The two friends took seats at the back of the group and prepared to listen attentively. The Headmaster began to speak once the last trickle of pupils had entered.

'Now, you all have a very important day ahead of you tomorrow. Every student in this room has been given the privilege of taking part in such a prestigious programme as the Young Apprenticeship; I want each and every one of you to use this opportunity in the best possible way. Take advantage of every chance you get. Develop and improve your skills and qualities as much as you can. Challenge yourself whenever possible. But most of all, make yourselves proud, and make Hogwarts proud of you.'

Dumbledore was beaming, and the other teachers were more or less smiling - apart from Snape, who simply had an almost unnoticeable turn up at one side of his mouth. The Young Apprentices began to whisper excitedly, until the Headmaster held up his hands for silence.

'The reason I have called you here this evening is to inform you of the logistics for tomorrow, and every subsequent working day. I am aware that some of you are 16, and some 17. Therefore, those who are 17, and have Apparition licenses, will be allowed to Apparate from and to particular Apparition points. Those who are not in possession of such a license will travel via Side-Along Apparition. The departure will be from directly outside the boundaries of Hogwarts, with the Arrival Point located next to the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic.'

At once, a crescendo of chattering erupted in the room, as those with a licence grinned in triumph, and those without turned to their friends in order to decide who they would travel with. However, the Headmaster had one more thing to say.

'I know you are all very excited, but I would like to remind you of this. While you are in the Ministry, you are representing your school, and everyone affiliated with it. Be well-mannered, polite and hard-working. Try your best in everything. This will be your future and it is your job to make it the best it can possibly be. That is all.'

With a quiet farewell, Dumbledore exited through the doors at the back of the room with his entourage of staff, leaving the students to stay and talk or go to bed.

* * *

Larna knew she needed to sleep, but this was easier said that done and the Ravenclaw was finding it impossible to settle down. Looking at her watch - 12:13 - she sighed. Under 6 hours. That was how long it would be before she saw Fred again; after 3 months spent apart, where the only contact between the pair had been through letters, she would finally be able to appreciate his hair, his eyes, his voice. And what a voice it was. Silky smooth, it wove its way into Larna's ears like waves on the sea. It caressed her eardrums with the gentlest touch, and she easily got lost in its dulcet...

'No! You need to sleep!' the sixteen-year-old berated herself, and tried, unsuccessfully, to count sheep. Tossing and turning, she resigned herself to a night of fitful slumber, punctuated with dreams of her reunion with her love.

* * *

They were all ready to go, and just waiting for the last of the Apprentices to make their way to the courtyard. As usual, Hannah and Larna were stood talking - well, the Hufflepuff was speaking, almost like a monologue, while her friend listened (though 'heard and didn't notice' is probably closer to the mark) absently. Finally all 56 students had arrived, and with Professor Dumbledore leading the group, they began to head towards the entrance of Hogwarts.

'I know you're going to travel with me,' Hannah began - she was 17 and had an Apparition licence - 'but I said Neville could too. Do you mind?' Larna looked at her friend's face and saw flickers of nervousness cross its otherwise pretty features.

Slowly, a grin formed on the Ravenclaw's face, and she answered, 'Mind? Course I don't; if you want him to, then he can. Anyway, how else do you expect to ask him out?'

And with a wink, leaving the Hufflepuff vaguely flustered, she trotted ahead to speak to Ron Weasley about Fred.

* * *

With only a few more paces to go, Larna paused to wait for Hannah - and Neville - to catch up. With the Hufflepuff in the middle and her two friends either side, she stood outside the border of the Hogwarts grounds and took each of their hands. With a quick turn, Larna felt herself being pulled through the air, before landing in London, outside a telephone box. However, before she had time to absorb her surroundings, the Ravenclaw felt a wave of dizziness and an urge to vomit wash over her. Her legs went to jelly and she collapsed - fortunately into the waiting arms of a certain red-head.

'Fred!'


	15. Chapter 15

'Fred!'

With the sight of her saviour, a fire was ignited in Larna's heart, and she was overcome with emotion. As the redhead set her back on her feet, a steady stream of tears began to flow down her face, and through it all, she smiled up at him.

Without a word, Fred gently raised a hand to her face, brushing away her tears, before leaning down and taking a moment to look into the eyes of the Ravenclaw. Then their lips brushed, and Larna closed her eyes, feeling a spark of electricity rush through her. She reconnected her mouth with his, and sighing, she knew that, were she to die and go to heaven, this would be it. Oblivious to the sudden lack of chatter around them, the sixteen-year-old felt her boyfriend's tongue dart out and touch her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to accept him. He gently caressed her teeth, tongue and gums, and she his, with a fervor she had previously been unaware of. Eventually, however, they both had to pause for breath, and it was then they noticed the absence of noise. Larna realised she had never heard silence quite so loud.

Looking around nervously, the pair swiftly took in the scene surrounding them; fifty-odd students in Hogwarts uniform, carrying bags and looking at them with a variety of expressions. Awe, surprise, envy, and even disgust from a few of the boys. The, the whole group erupted in a deafening round of applause, and passing Muggles stared as the wolf-whistles and cheers were loud enough to be heard across London.

Slowly the incredible racket softened and gave Larna the means to speak to her love.

'I've missed you,' she whispered, still grinning in euphoria.

Enveloping the girl in his welcoming arms, Fred rested his head on hers. 'I've missed you too.'

They stood that way for a few moments, before Fred lifted his head. 'Come on, we'd best go inside. We can catch up then.'

Larna nodded in agreement and, leading Fred by the hand, joined the queue of students and Ministry workers which had begun to form beside a telephone box which stood on the street. As they slowly progressed in the queue, moving towards the red object, Fred explained the concept of the entrance.

'It's in clear view of Muggles, so the use of such a commonplace object is a disguise. To use the entrance, we simply have to shut the door and dial '62442' on the 'phone inside. We will be taken to the Ministry's Atrium; I'll check you in and then we can head off to my office to begin.'

Larna nodded and kept Fred's hand clasped in hers until they reached the telephone box. With a quick 'Ladies first', Fred smiled in his usual cheeky manner and walked into the box after Larna, who then dialled the correct code.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and intent.' With a gentle nudge, Larna answered the voice, 'Larna Price, Young Apprentice'.

The feminine voice replied 'Please remember to wear the badge you have been issued with at all times. Have a nice day', and the phone box lowered the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor downwards towards Floor 8 of the building. Larna made a mental note to remember to pin on her badge when she changed into her uniform, which was currently sitting in the pocket of her school robe (she had cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on it.)

* * *

Having registered herself and her wand in the Atrium, and said goodbye to Hannah, Larna and Fred were currently exiting a lift which declared they were on the correct floor -'Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office'. As they walked down a long corridor, littered with several doors, Fred said,

'I'll show you where you can change, and then we'll go over rules, work tasks and other details.' The Ravenclaw nodded the affirmative, and, placing her hands on his arms to halt him, tiptoed in order to place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Fred smiled and continued on his way, with Larna in tow. 'You know, we shouldn't fraternise so much,' he smirked. 'I am the one who'll have the biggest role in assessing you and deciding whether you succeed in your Apprenticeship. I wouldn't want to be accused of bias, now would I?'

And with a wink, he stopped and placed a key into an ominous-looking door to their left. Engraved into a plaque which hung on it were the words:

'Arthur Weasley

Chief Misuse Officer

Fred Weasley

Misuse Officer'

Larna smiled and followed Fred in. He closed the door behind her and pointed to a cupboard in a back corner.

'You can put your uniform on in their, and hang your school clothes on the hooks.'

* * *

Larna took one last look in the mirror, which was on the back of the cupboard door, before emerging and smiling at Fred, who was sat at his desk. However, at the sight of his girlfriend, he smiled and his eyes slowly drank in her appearance.

'You look amazing!' he proclaimed. 'That suits you perfectly!'

The Ravenclaw blushed at the praise, but she had to agree. She had left the black robe in the cupboard, instead choosing to simply don a pair of black tights in order to stay warm. She twirled exaggeratedly and smiled at Fred, who had a look of deep thought etched onto his face.

'Hmm, there's something missing. Ah, I've got it!' He frantically searched the draws in his desk, until he found what he was looking for in a seldom used cupboard. 'Here, put these on and you'll look even more stunning,' he chuckled, throwing Larna a pair of clip-on navy braces. The sixteen-year-old smiled knowingly, and looked at Fred curiously, but the redhead seemed oblivious to his reference to the television programme. He instead assumed her expression to be one of questioning, and said, 'They were issued to me with my uniform, but I never wear them. They look amazing on you though.'

Larna walked to him and took his hand in hers, grinning and feeling warm and fuzzy inside. It was barely 9 o'clock in the morning and already the day seemed perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the morning was spent completing administrative tasks, which were regularly interrupted by affection from both people. Larna had her own desk now that Mr Weasley had been moved to another department, as well as being allowed the privilege of a name plaque on the door. Together, the pair had gone through what Larna's tasks would be. These included completing record forms for 75% of the cases of misuse which occurred (Fred would do the remaining quarter), and writing reports on the action taken. Also, it would be her responsibility to correspond with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, should there be any link between the two departments.

Once or twice a month, Larna would accompany Fred to investigate an alleged case of misuse.

'This is very important', Fred had stated. 'We will go together to the field, where I will be constantly assessing you on your skills and expertise. There we will gather evidence and information about the reported misuse, and if possible to do so, we will amend it. If not, however, it will be your job to contact Accidental Magic and inform them of all we have discovered.'

Finally, the Ravenclaw had gone through the assessment details with Fred; in addition to field work, Larna would hand in several reports and other paperwork to be marked and graded, and would also complete 2 hour-long exams, one at the end of this year and one at the end of Seventh-year.

'Just as you will complete NEWT lessons in Hogwarts on Fridays, you will also have lessons for your Apprenticeship, on Wednesday mornings and Thursday afternoons. These are to help you to learn and understand any information which you will not immediately be able to pick up from practical experience.'

After a busy morning, the sixteen-year-old was ready for lunch.

* * *

'How's it been, your first day?' Larna asked Hannah. The group of students were standing outside the visitor's entrance in their uniforms, ready to Disapparate back to Hogwarts; they were simply waiting for Dumbledore to Apparate and tell them it was safe for them to do so.

'It was great!' the Hufflepuff replied, grinning broadly. She glanced towards Neville, who was talking to Ernie Macmillan a few feet from where the girls were standing. 'Neville and I... We've decided to make a go of it.'

Larna hugged her friend. 'That's great! I told you you'd find your Mr Right someday.'

Hannah nodded, returning the hug, just as the Headmaster appeared.

'Sonorus!' he proclaimed, holding the tip of his wand to his throat, and the students found his voice was amplified, allowing them all to hear him clearly.

'Now I hope you have all found today prosperous, and beneficial to yourselves. Before we leave, I would like to remind you to check your information packs tonight, as from now on, you will be required to use your employee passes in order to enter the Ministry through the entrances assigned to each of you.

Come, we must leave now,' he finished, and little by little, the pupils disappeared.

* * *

Lying alone in her bed that night, Larna felt whole, complete; the first time she had felt this content since Summer. She knew her whole well-being depended on Fred, and marvelled at this; up until this point, she would have described herself as independent, but when one is unhappy unless with another, there is no independence - only reliability. Still, the Ravenclaw found no sadness in this; rather, she felt pleased to love Fred in such a way, and smiled before turning over and falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Larna had her first investigative case on Thursday, and it was something which she was very pleased about; today would be the last time she'd see Fred before Monday and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

The pair Apparated to a backstreet near Diagon Alley, and as they walked, Fred briefed Larna on what had been reported.

'We got an anonymous owl early this morning, which stated that an disreputable market trader had been selling Muggle electronic devices which had been tampered with. However, many customers have apparently stated that rather than reduce the interference, with the appliances it has simply been increased.'

The Ravenclaw nodded; she felt happy to be accompanying Fred on the assignment, as being Muggle-born, she knew more than he did about electricity.

'Ah, here is the place,' Fred declared as they neared a few dingy market stalls, set up along the wall of a dirty alleyway. As their proximity increased, they began to make out the faces of the traders and-

'Mundungus Fletcher.'

Fred had stopped in front of the second stall, with Larna close behind.

'I might have known you would be behind this; somehow, wherever there's any illegitimate business going on, you seem to be at the heart of it.'

'It's not what it looks like, honest! It's completely legal, just try'na raise some extra cash, nothing wrong with-'

But his protests were in vain. Both Larna and Fred could see the electronics; mobile phones, CD players, televisions, alarm clocks - all with some sort of magical trace (mostly colourful dust) surrounding them. Quick as a flash, Fred confiscated every single item and placed them in a thick satchel he carried (with an Undetectable Extension Charm). Meanwhile, Larna began to write Mundungus a ticket which required him to appear before the Wizengamot in two week's time.

'You've committed too many offences, Mr Fletcher,' she sighed disapprovingly. 'It's high time you were called to action for your crimes.'

And shaking her head, she left with Fred, both Disapparating after a short walk.


	17. Chapter 17

'It's been great, you know, this week,' Larna sighed, smiling at the redhead she was so very possessive over. 'I've loved every minute, and I know I've made the right decision, for our future.'

Fred smiled back at Larna, a smile that reached his eyes and even dared to touch his hair. 'I'm glad you did,' he said. 'To be perfectly honest, I don't think I could stand not seeing you for much longer.'

The Ravenclaw was ready to Apparate back to Hogwarts on that Thursday afternoon; having finished her apprenticeship lesson, she was ready to go home.

'Oh, by the way,' Fred said suddenly, 'You'll need to write a report on this morning's case on Monday. Also, I'll need you to speak to George in Accidental Magic about those robotic cars I told you about. Also-'

'Oh, it can wait, just shut up and kiss me.'

With those words, Larna wrapped her arms tightly around Fred's neck and brushed his lips with her own, both of them battling for dominance. However, before either could win, the sixteen-year-old detached herself, and with a quick wave, ran across the road where Hannah and Neville were waiting for her.

'Girls', Fred murmured, shaking his head. 'They never know their priorities.'

* * *

The weekend passed by in barely the blink of an eye, and before she knew it Larna was back at the Ministry, continuing with her Apprenticeship and spending what were, in her opinion, amazing days with the love of her life. She wrote many reports which were actually quite interesting, much to her surprise. She spoke of them to Hannah at lunchtime on Wednesday:

'To be honest, I thought that writing case reports would be tedious and repetitive, but actually, I am free to give my own views and I can be quite liberal, as long as I accurately record the information. To be honest, it's better than completing Potions essays.'

Hannah, however, had stories of her own to tell.

'Magical Law Enforcement is brilliant! We do so many interesting things; Neville and I have been given the responsibility of writing and updating criminal records - that includes taking photographs, fingerprints, wand details and family ancestry.'

Larna winked at the Hufflepuff. 'So, you and Neville - what's the score?'

Hannah blushed, and began in a low voice, 'We're doing really well. For once in my life, I feel content.' The Ravenclaw could see the evidence of that on her friend's face.

'Don't tell anyone,' Hannah continued, 'but the weekend after next is the final Hogsmeade trip before Christmas, and Neville's invited me on a date!'

'That's brilliant, Han, it really is', Larna said quietly.

'I know! We're keeping everything quiet for now though, because, well, Nev doesn't want to rush things. And to be perfectly frank, I think he's right.'

'Oh, so it's Nev now, is it?' Larna rhetorically asked with a subtle wink. 'And yes, I can understand why you'd want to take things slowly. Hell, look how everyone reacted to Fred and I.'

Nodding, Hannah thanked Larna for supporting her. 'Anyway, I have to go. Neville's on his own and he might need help. See you later.'

Larna smiled and waved at the Hufflepuff, who was barely visible now, in the crowd of Ministry workers. 'Yeah, see you.'

* * *

It was on the Thursday of the penultimate week before the Christmas break that Fred first spoke to Larna about assessing her progress.

'Next week, you will have an assessment, split into several parts. On Tuesday, you will accompany me to an investigation, whichever is reported on the day. This is where I will be analysing your capabilities in the field. Then you will have Tuesday afternoon to complete the suitable paperwork and case reports, to be handed in for marking. Finally, you will spend your apprenticeship lesson on Wednesday with the other Young Apprentices in a room near to the Atrium, completing a brief exam which will cover everything you have learnt so far.'

Feeling confident of her progress, Larna did look forward to proving she was doing well, but she was also nervous. What if she wasn't as good as she felt she was?

'After all,' she voiced to Fred, 'I only chose to apply because it meant I could spend more time with you. What if, after everything, it was the wrong decision?'

But the redhead shook his head, and cupped Larna's small face in his warm hands. 'No, don't be so doubtful of your talents. I've seen your work, and I think you're brilliant. On your last field task, you handled Mundungus with a huge level of skill; I'm sure you can do it again. I'll be assessing your practical, and your exam and paperwork will be submitted to Dad.'

This made Larna apprehensive. 'Why is Mr Weasley marking them? Why not you?'

'It's fine, Dad's a fair marker. The Ministry have allocated your assessments to him for two reasons. Firstly, he has far more experience in this area than I do, and most importantly, the Minister does not want any accusations of bias to be made.'

Relaxing a little, Larna nodded.

'It's nearly time for me to go,' she said, looking at the clock. 'And I've finished everything for this week. What do you say we grab a coffee?'

'Well I prefer tea, but whatever floats your boat,' the former Gryffindor replied with a wink. 'I think we'll go and visit George - he should be finishing up for the day - and his apprentices. Aren't they friends of yours?'

Smiling proudly at her name plaque as they closed the office door, the Ravenclaw nodded, and began to tell the tale of Hannah's budding romance - making poor Fred swear to tell not a soul.


	18. Chapter 18

It was, once again, Thursday, and for the first time since she began her apprenticeship, she couldn't wait to leave the Ministry for the weekend.

'I've handed in your work for assessment, and I'm going to moderate the grade I've given you for your practical. You'll receive the results by owl tomorrow.' Fred was standing in front of Larna, who was sat on her desk, holding his hands.

'Oh, can't you just tell me now?,' she pleaded, using her best 'puppy dog' eyes. 'Please?'

'You know I can't; it would be unfair to the other students. Besides, I don't completely know the exact scores. Surely you can wait until tomorrow.'

Standing up, the Ravenclaw rested her head on Fred's chest. 'I suppose I'll have to, won't I?'

She wrapped her arms around the sturdy body of her boyfriend, as he gently kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her raven hair, feeling like the luckiest man alive.

After a few minutes, the pair reluctantly separated themselves, still unwilling to part with the warmth that emanated from them during time spent together.

'Listen, you're gonna have to go; Hannah will be waiting and you're already ten minutes late. On Saturday, you're going meet Ron and Ginny in the courtyard; don't forget.'

Larna chuckled. 'How could I forget that I'm spending Christmas with the love of my life? This year will be the best yet.' She squeezed the former Gryffindor in a strong embrace, before gently kissing his cheek and leaving the office, taking her school uniform, which she had collected from the cupboard, with her.

* * *

Larna was sat at her house table the following morning, but, though breakfast had been served a while ago, she was yet to eat a bite. Looking across to the Hufflepuff table, where Hannah was sat, she could see her friend was the same. Scattered around the Great Hall were around 50 other students, all looking just as uncomfortable as she felt. The Ravenclaw decided it was doing her no good just to sit there, and, spying an empty place beside her friend, went to join the Hufflepuffs.

'It'll be okay, you know,' the Eagle murmured before she'd even sat down. 'I'm sure you've done fine.'

'You too,' Hannah replied, but both girls were as nervous as before. They shared a glance, and almost violently hugged each other, holding on for dear life just as the sound of hooting travelled over head.

'The owls!'

Simultaneously, the pair reached up and caught the letters which were dropped for them. Too anxious to reward Mouse, her owl, with some treats, she simply forgot he was there and the poor bird flew off indignantly.

Hannah ripped open her envelope immediately; Larna, however, took a moment to savour it. Its fresh parchment smell, the neatly inked address, the Ministry wax seal. She rubbed her fingers over its corners and turned it in her hands, ready to push her thumbs under the opening, when-

'Yes! I've done it!'

Hannah's voice was filled with excitement and pride, but, knowing the Hufflepuff as well as she did, Larna could hear that the strongest emotion in her voice was relief.

'Look, I got Distinctions for my 3 pieces of coursework, a Distinction* for my practical case work, and a merit for my exam!'

Confused, the Ravenclaw looked at her friend in puzzlement. 'What does that mean?'

Smiling, as though it should be obvious, Hannah explained, 'It's a system that the Muggles use in "vocational" qualifications. The lowest is "Fail" - that's obvious - followed by "Pass", "Merit", "Distinction" and, the highest, "Distinction*".

A look of dawning realisation settled on the sixteen-year-old's face, and she said, 'Oh yes, my friend Lacey told me about this kind of thing.'

Then, realising the implications of Hannah's results, she grinned, her own envelope momentarily forgotten.

'That's amazing, well done!' And hugging her friend tightly, she felt so proud of her; such was her genuine happiness at the positive results that it wasn't until she glanced around the hall over the Hufflepuff's shoulder, and saw all the other happy - and some disappointed - faces - that she remembered her own letter. She released Hannah in order to open it, and picked it up - before putting it back on the table.

The Hufflepuff was baffled, and questioned her friend - 'Aren't you going to open it?'

'No.' Larna replied quietly.

'Why ever not?'

'Because... because Fred isn't here.'

And with those words, Larna left the table, taking her envelope with her.

* * *

Having finished her last catch-up lesson of the day, Charms, Larna made her way to Ravenclaw Tower and, although she knew she would see him tomorrow, she felt the need to write to Fred. Therefore, once in the safety of her dorm, she grasped a quill and some parchment, and in purple ink she began to write:

'Freddie,

Tomorrow I shall see you, and I can barely contain myself, but even those few short hours are too long to wait when I feel like this, and so I am writing to you instead; I do not need a reply.

I received my results today, just as you said I would, but it will probably come as a surprise to you that the envelope remains unopened. Yesterday, I was so eager to know, but when the letter arrived this morning, that excitement had evaporated. And why? Because I was not with you. Therefore, I will discover my fate tomorrow, when you are by my side.

Until then,

Love forever and always,

Larn x'

* * *

Ron was stood with Harry Potter in the courtyard when she made her way over to him.

'Hey,' she muttered in greeting, and the two boys returned her friendly 'hello'. She, of course, knew Ron well, and she knew Harry too - well, who didn't know him, the 'Boy-Who-Lived', who defeated the Dark Lord at the tender age of one? But, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't know much about him, and so in that moment, she determined to get to know him over Christmas.

'We're just waiting for Ginny and Hermione,' Ron said to her, startling her from her thoughts.

'Okay,' she replied, smiling. She felt better knowing somebody familiar, like Hermione Granger, would be staying too. Larna found her to be a very likeable, intelligent girl who, in her opinion, should have been a Ravenclaw. Still, the Sorting Hat was never wrong, and so she accepted that the Gryffindor must have a reason to be a Lion.

As if in tune to her thoughts, the Ravenclaw spied Hermione - and Ginny, with hair so like Fred's - coming from the castle doors. 'They're coming,' she remarked to the boys, who spun round to look in the direction she was indicating. As the girls approached, Harry asked 'Should we be off, then?' And with nods from everyone, the small group began to head towards the carriages, which would take them to the Hogwarts Express.


	19. Chapter 19

Larna found the little entourage to make very interesting conversation on the train. The boys mostly kept to themselves by the window of the carriage, but, being fairly familiar with Hermione and Ginny already, she felt comfortable speaking to them. In fact, it was the first time she had spoken to anyone, besides Hannah, about Fred.

'I don't really remember when I began to like him. I just remember waking up, one day in June, and realising that I was hopelessly in love with him.'

Ginny looked at the Ravenclaw with a mixture of jealousy and incredulity. Hermione, however, blushed, and glancing over at the boys, murmured 'I know the feeling. At least your love is returned.'

Larna followed her line of sight, which lead her directly to Ron.

'No way! You like Ron Weasley!' she whispered, quietly enough for the boys not to notice, being too enthralled in their Quidditch conversation.

The older Gryffindor mumbled incoherently, and the sixteen-year-old took this as an affirmative, and a hint to drop the subject. However, none of the Weasleys were known for their subtlety, and Ginny proved this by near-enough shouting, 'Ron! You fancy my brother?'

An deafening silence fell over the carriage, and, it seemed, the rest of the train. Larna saw that both Ron and Hermione were blushing furiously. It seemed no one could save their integrity, but Harry chose that moment to declare that he was going to find Luna, Hannah and Neville, and he would very much like Ginny and Larna to accompany him. Taking the metaphoric nudge, the aforementioned girls followed the 'Boy-who-lived' down the train, leaving the two Gryffindors alone in the carriage - together.

* * *

'So, Harry, are you doing a Young Apprenticeship?' Larna asked, in an attempt to make conversation.

'No,' the Gryffindor replied. 'Ron wanted to, but he didn't get a place.'

'Oh, that's a shame.'

'Yeah, I suppose it is. Then again, if he had a place, he wouldn't be able to spend so much time with Hermione, and that would break her heart.'

Ginny looked at him, as if seeing him in a new light.

'Wait; are you saying you knew how Hermione felt about Ron?'

Harry chuckled. 'Of course I did - and how Ron feels about Hermione. I've been friends with both of them for six years; how could I not know?'

The trio was silent for a few minutes then, until they heard part of a conversation from a carriage they were passing:

'...and Daddy always says that one day, the Nargles will all swarm together and attack the Muggles, and...'

In unison, the three of them turned to look at each other with identical expressions of recognition, and murmured, 'Luna.'

* * *

After spending a rather stimulating hour in a carriage with Luna, Hannah and Neville (who said little, but merely kept their hands clasped), talking about Pygmy Puff infestations and all manner of creatures, Ginny, Harry and Larna decided it was probably safe to return to their own carriage for the rest of the journey. When they reached the door, they were pleasantly surprised to see the two Gryffindors sat side by side, kissing passionately. Or, as the youngest Weasley more vulgarly worded it: 'Oh my God, they're snogging!'

Her declaration startled the pair from their engagement, and both turned beetroot, though, as Larna noticed, their proximity did not change.

Opening the hatch, Harry came to the rescue once again; he cleared his throat and asked how long it would be before they arrived at King's Cross, successfully steering the conversation onto something less fragile. As the group of people around her began to chatter happily once more, the Ravenclaw drank in the sight of every face, and the events and feelings held behind each person's eyes. Yes, she thought, smiling softly. This was going to be a very Weasley Christmas.

* * *

Author's Note (IMPORTANT):

Thank you to everybody who has taken the time to read this story, which has finally come to an end. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as enjoyed writing it. If you did - or didn't - please, please leave a review, being positive, or constructive, or both. I have an idea in mind for a sequel, but I need to know that people are interested. So once again, thank you so much for reading, and please review.

Shannon (GryffinPuffGirl) x


End file.
